wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Tall Trunk Galaxy
The Tall Trunk Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy takes place in a peaceful forest with a huge tree. The tree has many branches which can be climbed to reach the top. The galaxy changes from 3D to 2D where Mario will need to travel through indents of the tree. Scuttle Bugs are common enemies in this galaxy. Many Spiky Plants and electric enemies also patrol the area. To unlock this galaxy defeat Bowser at Bowser's Lava Lair. Planets Tree Planet This is the starting planet, and consists of a large tree over a small piece of land. On this planet, Mario can find some Item Crystals underneath the planet and Yoshi inside his Yoshi Egg. Mario needs Yoshi to eat the Blimp Fruit found on the planet to reach the platform's surrounding the tree's trunk. In the uppermost part of the trunk there is a Launch Star over a platform that Mario and Yoshi take to depart to the next planet of the galaxy. In the second mission, Yoshi is not found. Instead, there are several Whittles and swings. Log Planet This planet is a large log, and is the next planet for Mario to arrive from the Tree Planet. Here, Mario and Yoshi must move around the planet in side-scrolling effect to collect Star Chips and create another Launch Star. A Midway Point, a Comet Medal, and some Blimp Fruit are also found on the planet. Spiky Plants are nuisances on this planet when collecting the Star Chips. This planet has strong gravity field, so Mario cannot fall off this planet. Trunk Wheel Planet The Trunk Wheel Planet is a huge section of a trunk with a passage in it where Mario and Yoshi arrive. Here the heroes will find another Midway Point, Star Bits, and Blimp Fruit. Just as in the Log Planet, the exploration of this planet is also side-scrolling. In "The Flotacious Blimp Fruit" mission, there is a Power Star that Mario must get by going up in the passage with the help of Blimp Yoshi. However, you must avoid some obstacles such as Paragoombas and Spiky Plants while going upwards. Trunk Slide Planet This planet is a long and hollow trunk. Mario arrives on this planet to slide down throughout the trunk. Wigglers and Spiky Plants can be found here. This planet is the first visited in the galaxy's second mission. A remix of "The Princess's Secret Slide" theme from Super Mario 64 is played here. In some parts, Mario will have to jump to different segments of the planet. Goal Planet This planet has a tall tree with a 1up Mushroom behind it. There are some Whittles that congratulate Mario for getting to the end of the Trunk Slide Planet and will reward him with a Power Star. Missions The Flotacious Blimp Fruit Mario starts this mission on the Tree Planet. Here, he must find Yoshi's Egg hidden underneath a piece of land of the tree. Then Yoshi can eat the Blimp Fruits and become a blimp to reach the platforms surrounding the tree's trunk. If Yoshi has used all the air, he can take the Blimp Fruits again in some platforms and keep going up to reach the uppermost part of the trunk. Over one platform, Mario and Yoshi will find a Launch Star that will take them to the Log Planet. There, after passing the Midway Point, it is needed to collect the Star Chips scattered in the planet, providing mainly with the Blimp Fruits to reach some inaccessible parts where Star Chips are found. Collecting all the pieces, another Launch Star forms and the heroes can use it to arrive on the Trunk Wheel Planet. Mario and Yoshi again find another Midway Point and a Power Star. However, they need to fall first from a passageway that leads to an area with a Blimp Fruit that Yoshi can eat and so propel towards the Star. Paragoombas and floating Spiky Plants will hinder the path of Mario and Yoshi to reach the Star, but many Blimp Fruits in the way can be taken to keep going upwards and finally get the Star. Tall Trunk's Big Slide In this level, Mario must use swings to reach the top platform on the Tree Planet to reach the Launch Star. It should be noticed that galaxy's original music changes during this mission. After Mario uses the Launch Star, he will be taken to the Trunk Slide Planet, which has several Whittles and a Midway Point. Mario can enter the slide and The Princess's Secret Slide music will start playing. The slide is a long and hollow trunk. It has many obstacles such as pits, Spiky Plants, and Wigglers. There are balloons throughout the slide the Mario can pop for extra Star Bits. When Mario gets to the end, there are more Whittles. When he talks to one of the Whittles, it will give him the Power Star. This mission has a Cosmic Guide. Tall Trunk's Purple Coin Slide Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins for a Gearmo. The first four are before the slide entrance. There are 136 more Coins on the slide, so a maximum of 40 can be missed. Like in the Rolling Coaster Galaxy, Battlerock Galaxy, and Dreadnought Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy (the Rolling Coaster Galaxy is not in Super Mario Galaxy), if Mario reaches the end without a total of 100 Purple Coins, he won't earn the Power Star. Green Star 1 Green Star 1 is located above the Life Mushroom on one of the highest branches of the Tree Planet. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 can be reached by jumping down from the first ledge of the Log Planet, going to the left, and dropping down the opening. When possible, Flutter Jump with Yoshi to the left to the Green Power Star. Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located on the Trunk Slide Planet, near where the angry Wigglers are running around the log. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2